Title Pending
by Thief-King
Summary: It's been nine years since Evey last saw V. With the government building back up power and a mysterious man after V's ghost, can Evey find the courage to stand up to the government? Or will the people submit without a fight?
1. Chapter 1

Evey pulled the lever and stepped off the train, looking to the inspector before watching the train of explosives take V away, 'Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture' playing over the intercoms throughout the city.

"Let's go home." Evey said to the man. He smiled, following her out of the tunnel and back to the surface, just in time to see the grand finale.

"This is what he wanted." It was more a question than a statement. Evey's eyes didn't move from the fireworks.

"No. It's what the people wanted." She met the inspector's gaze. "To be free."

"_Remember, remember the fifth of November..."_ A man's voice floated in the air, but no one could hear it. A cloaked figure stood hidden in the shadows, the fires from the parliament building illuminating the mask he wore. A sad smile played at his lips from behind the image of Guy Fawkes as he watched the cheering crowd. It was over. Vengeance had been made and the people no longer feared their government. He was free, but believed dead. That was the way he had planned it—ever since he met Evey Hammond.

His cape swishing behind him, the masked man once known as V stalked deeper into the shadows and back to the home he knew. A pair of eyes had caught sight of him and watched as he vanished around the corner. Inspector Eric Finch smiled, turning back to the people.

000000000000

It's just a short beginning, and I'm not sure if I'll even start the story, but who knows? Maybe if I get a review or two, I'll try and get it going.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years passed since that fateful night of November the fifth, many people still keeping the spirit of the vendetta alive. Evey had finally gotten her life back together. Though it had its ups and downs, in the end she had started a family. With two daughters, Anna (7yr) and Kimberly (13yr - stepdaughter), and a stepson, Matthew (15yr), she was quite content with her husband, Jason Perting. But fate, it seems, has many ways to screw it all up.

"Oh, Jason, I'm so glad we can finally get a night out for just the two of us." said Evey as she brushed through her hair. It had grown out back to its original length, maybe even a little bit longer.

"You'll have to thank Ms. Larson for the opportunity." replied Jason, coming up behind his wife.

Evey smiled, looking at her husband through the mirror. "She's a kind, old woman. I've known her for only a few months and yet, she's made me feel more at home than I ever have." Evey set her brushed down and glanced at her watch. "We better get going. Or, we'll be late for our reservation."

"You and your punctuality, Evey." Jason chuckled, pulling the woman close to him. She giggled as she stared up into his deep blue eyes. Their lips met, but not for long as a loud gagging noise issued from the doorway.

Matthew stood in the threshold, his tongue hanging out in a disgusted matter. Both Evey and Jason laughed at the sight.

"Is there something you need, Matt?" asked Evey, her arms still wrapped around Jason.

Matthew regained his composure and answered. "Ms. Larson just called. She said she'd be a little late." He added quickly, seeing the slight look of despair on his mother's face. "I can look after Anna and Kim until she gets here. I'm old enough."

His parents looked to each other, having the silent conversation all parents do. Finally, a smile came over his father's face and his gaze moved back to his son.

"Alright—"

Matthew punched the air victoriously. "Yes!"

"—but, you have to stay inside—"

"—and don't make a mess. I don't want to have it be like the surprise party you tried to throw for me last year." Evey sighed. She went over and hugged the teen. "When Ms. Larson gets here, just tell her that we left already. My phone number is on the fridge, as always."

"I know." Matthew broke away to give his dad a hug.

"Behave yourself, and make sure your sisters do, too." Jason said, taking hold of Evey's hand. They left the room and headed for the door.

"I will, dad." Matthew smiled, his mind doing a victory dance. He shut the door behind his parents, waiting a minute for them to get down the sidewalk before breaking into dance. A giggle made him freeze in his tracks. He whipped around, just catching a glimpse of Kimberly's red hair whipping out of view. "How long have you been there!" He shouted, racing after his sister.

Evey smiled, hearing the laughter from inside the house. She had wonderful children, a wonderful husband and a calming lifestyle.

_She should've known something wrong was going to happen._

"What's the smile for?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you later." Evey replied, stroking the man's arm lovingly.

"There won't be a later if you don't cooperate." A man stood in their path, his eyes glowing menacingly; in his hand a knife flashed in the lamplight. "Give me your valuables and no one will get hurt." Evey tightened her grip on her purse. The man growled. "It'll have to be the hard way, eh?" They didn't move. "So be it."

000

Evey's cries echoed throughout the streets. The man had taken everything, except her life. Jason lay near her—almost lifeless. His breathes were few and ragged in his chest. He coughed, blood coating his lips. Evey crawled to him, holding him in her lap. She laid her forehead against his, her tears falling onto his face.

"I...l-love...y—" Jason's body gave a violent jerk before lying still, never to move again.

"No...no..." Evey sobbed, her body rocking with his in her arms. She looked around for any sign of life—anyone that could help her. "Someone! Please! Help! Help, ple-e-ease!" She shouted, her tears choking her words. Her voice softened to a whisper, her eyes turning back to her loved one. "Jason, no...please, don't leave me...no-o..."

Evey stood silent at the funeral, watching as the coffin was carried to the hearse. She closed her eyes as the door slammed, tears slipping from beneath her eyelids. A warm hand touched hers and she met the eyes of her daughter. Taking Anna into her arms, she wept.

**One year later...**

"_Nine years ago, the parliament was destroyed by the masked man known as 'V'..."_ The television flickered through various pictures of the night. Kimberly sat on the couch, her eyes fixed upon the screen. Evey entered the room, holding a plate with a fried egg on it. She set the plate on the coffee table, her eyes glancing up to the screen.

"What's on the news today, sweetheart?" She asked as her stepdaughter took the egg.

"They're rebuilding Parliament. Been working on it for almost a year." She replied between bites. "Be finished next month, they're guessing."

"Hmm." Evey sighed, exiting to the kitchen. Another TV was on and Matthew and Anna were watching the same news as Kim.

"_In other news, a strange masked—"_ The TV screen went black as Evey pushed the power button on the remote.

"Mom!" Matthew tried to argue, but his mother wouldn't hear it.

"Kim's watching the news in the living room. If you want to watch it, go out there."

Matthew let out a grumble before leading his younger sister out to the couch where Kim was glued to the TV screen. Evey sunk into a chair, resting her head on the table. She couldn't do this. It was hard enough raising three kids while having a husband to help, but now, she was trying to do it on her own. It was very stressful. She just needed a day off.

000

"872 songs...and I've only danced to one of them." V stood at the jukebox, his hands resting on the keypad, his head bowed. He sighed, slowly moving away from the machine. He went over to the couch and dropped down onto the cushions, switching on the television. The image of Robert Donat as Edmond Dantes appeared on the screen, holding his beloved Mercedes who was portrayed by Elissa Landi.

"_Can we come up?"_

"_You find your own tree."_

V chuckled. This had always been his favorite movie. The love story, the tragedy, the vengeance that Edmond went through. He could relate to it more than ever. He sighed, a hand moving to the mask that still hid his face.

A whisper escaped his lips. "I'm so sorry, Evey..."


	3. Chapter 3

Evey had finally settled down to relax, her legs curled up under her as she read a book on the couch. It had been nearly two weeks since Jason's death and the house was in chaos. Evey had decided to try and find a housekeeper. At least two hours a night, she spent on the phone, trying to find a suitable one for the children. So far, no luck had come of it.

Leaning back, Evey let out a sigh just as her stepdaughter shouted out.

"Mom!" Kimberly's voice echoed through the hallway. "The phone's for you!"

Closing her book, the woman got to her feet and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Kimberly." She took the phone from the girl and put it to her ear. "This is Evey. May I ask who is calling?"

"_Hon, it's Ms. Larson."_ Came the reply.

"Oh, Ms. Larson! It's good to hear your voice again." Evey said, switching the phone to her other ear. "How have you been?"

"_I've been better. I understand you're looking for a housekeeper, am I right?"_

"Yes, yes, that's correct."

"_What do you need to know?"_

"Hmmm?"

"_About me, hon. If I'm going to go for the job, I want it to be done right."_

"Oh, yes, of course!" Evey took out a slip of paper with questions she had scrawled on it. "What is your full name?"

"_Ms. Hannah Abigail Larson..."_

000

Evey hung up the phone, glad that someone she knew and could trust had just been perfect for the job. Ms. Larson would come over later in the day to have a proper meeting of the children and get started on her job.

Evey let out a sigh of relief, her daughter coming into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Did you just get up, Anna?" Evey looked at her watch as the girl nodded. "It's nearly noon, sweetheart. I was going to start making lunch soon. Is Matt up?"

"Uh-huh." Anna replied sleepily. "He's the one who woke me up."

"I see." Evey popped a piece of bread into the toaster. "Well, Ms. Larson will be coming over later."

"Why?"

Evey smiled. "She's going to be my new housekeeper. She'll get to help me take care of you and Matthew and Kimberly."

Right on cue, Matthew came into the room. "What's this I hear about a housekeeper?"

000

Sitting in the center of the floor Indian-style, V meditated, trying to relax himself. His mind was still on Evey and how she helped him escape that one night at the BNT station. It had been so many years ago, but he could remember every detail perfectly.

The man had had him. Gun pointed at his heart, V was trying to think of an escape route. Then, seeing the girl, he stalled with conversation. Evey came up behind the guard, tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, she maced him. He knocked her unconscious with a swing of his gun and turned back to V, but it was V's turn to put him out. He had contemplated leaving her there and it tore at him inside that he ever could've thought that. She had given him one thing he had not known since his parents died: Love. She loved him without ever seeing his face, or knowing his real name. She had truly loved him.

—but, he didn't deserve her. He could've left her there. She, then, would have been taken down to the police station and interrogated. And she wouldn't have known anything about his whereabouts and she would have been processed—

V let out a sigh. He had done the right thing taking her away from there. She had been able to regain a normal life...possibly with a family now.

He stood, putting a hand to his brow and leaning on the piano that was next to him. She had been on the news a couple weeks back. He remembered that. Her husband of eight years had been murdered. The scene flashed through his eyes. The body was on the ground, Evey standing next to it, holding the police officer, people were crowded all around—but, one man had caught his attention. He had held something in his hand. A black wallet of some sort. It was flipped open, revealing a symbol. V's head shot up.

It was Adam Sutler's mark—they were after Evey.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are going to hate me for this, I know. It's been nearly three months since I updated and I said I wasn't going to continue this. I'm sorry for teasing you like that. Though, my updates may be slow, I'm determined to finish the story. I have you guys to thank. Seeing how many people loved this, I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest--nah! I just came across it in my documents and I figured, why not? I might as well try and finish it. I found a little inspiration to finish this short--REALLY short chapter. I'll get more up ASAP. If not, you can track me down and throttle me, okay?

000

V stood at the jukebox once again, his mind racing with unanswered questions. Why were there still fingermen? With Sutler gone, he would have figured them to have withered away with their leader. Unless, Adam Sutler was not their true leader.

The man pushed away from the music player and began pacing. If Adam Sutler was not the real mastermind behind the fingermen, and it couldn't be any of the council members, could it? No, they were all too cowardly to come up with such a force. The only one who could have was dead, his neck broken by V's very own hands—unless it all was a trick, an illusion. He knew the power of illusion all too well.

V cursed under his breath. How could he have been so blind? He had nearly lost his own life to finish it all. In the end, had he been unsuccessful? That man—_Creedy_—he could take so much more away from the people than Sutler could in two lifetimes. He was a snake, slithering amongst the people, creating fear within their minds. He was poison in society's veins—a poison not easily gotten rid of.

V slammed his fist down on the jukebox. A song started. It was the one he and Evey had danced to. He recoiled slowly, bringing his hand to his face. His eyes ran over the glove that hid his past. His fingers traced over the mask that hid so many truths...and lies. The fires had etched away his memories and given him new determination. He had completed what he had to, and now, there wasn't much meaning to his existence anymore.

"No..." His voice was soft in his throat. "I have to protect Evey. I have to finish this...once and for all."

_**Remember, remember, the fifth of November, gunpowder treason and plot. I see no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.**_

Evey jolted awake, he eyes scanning through the darkness. Seeing nothing, she groaned and sat up, rubbing her head.

"What a weird dream..." She pulled the blanket off herself and looked to the clock. "Six o'clock? Damn..." She stood and went to the bathroom. Looking to the image in the mirror, she groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and she could not compete with it. She needed a night out. She was so stressed with work and the kids that she felt like her brain was about to burst. Ms. Larson would be coming in later that afternoon to help out; she always was a blessing to have around.

"Mom?" Evey turned around. Kimberly stood in the doorway, her eyes pleading.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Evey asked. She went to her stepdaughter and put her hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

Kim shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Mom...I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

Evey looked up and pulled her daughter back as a man came into the room. A malicious look was in his eye and the sneer across his lips twisted his features evilly. Evey held her breath.

"_Creedy_." Her voice came out as a hiss.

"Good day, Ms. Hammond. I trust you are well?" He replied nonchalantly.

"I've been better." She replied, her teeth clenched. "And how have you been fairing? Bringing more pain to the people? Or have you gone from killing to torturing?"

"Not in the least, Ms. Hammond." He blew on his nails, examining the cuticles. "I've got bigger fish to fry." He looked down at her with his watery, soulless eyes. "And I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about and where I can find...him." He smiled. Evey's eyes narrowed and she spat at his feet. He gave a disgusted grunt. "Very well. Make it harder on yourself. Take her." Two men dressed in SWAT-like uniforms came in and grabbed Evey by the arms. Kimberly grabbed her mother's ankle.

"No! Please!" She begged. "Don't take my mother! Take me instead!"

"Halt." Creedy held up a hand and the men stopped. He bent down, taking Kimberly's chin in a gloved hand. He said nothing, but looked her over.

"Please...please, don't take her from us..." Kimberly whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks, landing on the man's glove. He shoved her away roughly.

"Alright. Take the girl." The men threw Evey to the ground and seized the fourteen-year-old. She stood without struggle and let the men lead her away, giving her stepmother one last glance before a black bag was placed over her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Evey paced back and forth, tears still streaming down her face, her eyes extremely red. The phone was in a shaking hand, the earpiece at her ear, waiting for Inspector Finch to come on.

"Evey? Are you there?"

Evey jumped slightly after the long wait. "Y-yes, I'm here."

"What's the problem? From what I heard you were stammering on about Creedy and fingermen. Is everything alright?"

"No. No, they took Kimberly. The fingermen have my daughter. I don't know what to do. The police don't seem to be helping. You were the last person I knew I could talk to." She rambled it out so fast, Finch had to have her calm down and repeat it again. She took a deep breath and started over. "It's been nearly a year since Jason's death. Some man tried to rob us and he didn't seem like your normal criminal. He looked like one of them—the fingermen. I think he was supposed to kill me, but he hit Jason instead. After that, there were a few unexplainable events that had happened to me. I was nearly hit by a car twice within the same week. It didn't seem accidental. The driver wanted to hurt me. Other things happen that I don't wish to talk about..."

She inhaled sharply, regaining her focus. "Not two hours ago, Kimberly came into my room, nearly in tears. She said she was sorry and she didn't know. A man came into the room and I pulled Kim back. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was seeing ghosts, but he was as real as you or me. Mr. Creedy was in my house. He told these two men to take me away, but Kim sacrificed herself to save me. He has her and I don't know what to do. I don't know if they'll hurt her or kill her. I...I just..."

"Calm down, Evey. I'll make sure you get your daughter back—_alive_." Finch said soothingly. "I've got to go do some paperwork. Will you be alright?"

Evey nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you, Inspector."

000

V stood at the jukebox, staring at the keys, his mind racing with thoughts. _'Why...? Why after all these years does he decide to strike now?'_

"Evey..." The name played at his lips with a sad thought. Without another word, he picked up his knives and stalked out of the room.

000

Kimberly was thrown roughly into a black van, the doors slamming loudly, locking her in. She heard the engine rev up and the vehicle started moving. Waiting a few more seconds, she pulled the bag from her head. Her hands had not been bound, only her head covered.

She let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the van, squinting around for any sign of life. She jumped as something brushed her leg. Taking a closer look, she found a foot. Her eyes wandered up until she was face-to-face with a young boy. His hands were tied together behind him and a cloth was around his head so he couldn't speak.

"Are you alright?" Kimberly quickly removed the gag and went to work on his hands. Finally getting the knot loose, the boy pulled his wrists free.

He looked to Kimberly with pale gray eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied. "Are you okay, though? How did you get here?"

"I'll be fine." He said, rubbing his wrists where the ropes had cut in. "I can't really remember how I got here. One moment, I was skateboarding to school, the next, I was in darkness."

"Why do this to us? We've done nothing wrong." Kimberly bit her lip.

"I don't know. I'm Geoffry, by the way." He held out his hand. "You can call me Geoff."

"Kimberly. Kim for short." She took the preoffered hand. She could feel scars across his palm and fingers as she held the hand for a moment. Finally, she pulled away. She met his eyes. "We have to get out of here."

000

Though the phone was hung up, Eric Finch couldn't help but leave his hand laying atop it. If Creedy was really alive...

"What can this all mean...?" He whispered to himself. "Why go after Evey?"

Then it hit him. Creedy was still after _him_. Evey didn't know he had survived that night. And if Creedy got her daughter, he'd use her as bait to get to the man. Creedy _thinks_ he's still alive. Evey thought he was dead, but he...Finch knew he was alive.

"Damn..." The inspector growled between clenched teeth. He would have to get in contact with V somehow. He had to warn him about Creedy. His frustration subsided as he looked up in realization. "He already knows."

"And I must help her...Inspector."

0000000000000000000000000000

Please just hate me. I'm such a bad updater. Someone slap me really hard. (continues to hit head against computer desk, repeating "dammit" as she does so.) I need coffee. (walks off.)


End file.
